Cheaters, Lies, and Secrets
by pecopec
Summary: Starts in episode 7.05, The Great Stink. Christopher keeps a secret from Lorelai. How will she react when she finds out? -PLEASE REVIEW-
1. The Great Fight

Disclaimer- Sadly, I don't own Gilmore Girls.

author's note- uses dialouge from episode 7.05 The Great Stink. Starts when they are on the way to Friday night dinner.

* * *

"Meaning?" Chris replied, confused by Lorelais sudden opinion change.

"Well, she's only 4 years old. She barely even knows Sherry."

"Yeah, but Sherry's her mother," Chris said, starting to sound agitated.

"A mother she hasn't seen in two years."

"Look, Sherry's doing really well. You read her letter. And I think I've been doing a really good job with Gigi."

"Oh, honey. Amazing," she replied sympathetically.

"But it's hard, you know? I-it's -- it's really hard, and Gigi needs her mom. And if I can help bring them both back together, I-I-I want to do that. I have to do that."

"I-Im just... Im not sure its such a good idea that Gigi goes to Paris", Lorelai confessed.

"I know, I get that. I just -- I think maybe you should put a little more thought into it, you know, before you send a toddler on an airplane with an 18-year-old nanny who's totally psyched to go to France." Lorelai criticized.

"The nanny's 25," corrected Chris, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Oh, oh, okay, then," Lorelai said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Like the nanny's really your problem here," replied an annoyed Chris, avoiding to look at Lorelai.

"Well, I mean, it's not an un-problem, you know? I think you should just consider it more carefully or maybe go yourself."

"Look, I read her letter--"

"Oh, my god! Enough!" Lorelai yelled, cutting him off, "Enough with the letter already!"

* * *

Chris, Lorelai, Emily, and Richard were sitting in the dining room. Emily was babbling on about some kind of wine. Lorelai had finally had enough of her and her husband acting like teenagers. They needed to sort things out.

"I need to see you in the bathroom," she simply stated, looking at Chris.

"Fine. Excuse me." He said and followed her down the hall. As soon as he entered, Lorelai locked the door. Confused, Chris sighed and asked "Uh, would you mind telling me what the hell--"

Lorelai cut him off. "You're not Sherry."

"Excuse me?" replied Chris, scratching his head.

"You've changed, Chris."

"What are you talking about?"

"Maybe we were derelicts back then. But we were 16. We were just kids. You were just a kid," Explained Lorelai.

"So?" Chris replied, still not getting what she was trying to say.

"So, you leaving Rory when you were 16 is not at all the same as Sherry, a grown woman, packing up and living Gigi So I get why you were upset with me. Because when I'm criticizing Sherry, you feel like I'm criticizing you. But I'm -- I wasn't. I'm not. You've changed. You're not 16. You're not a kid. You're not Sherry. I get it."

"Wow, you get it. That's great, Lor. Thanks for telling me how I feel," Chris stated, his voice continuing to rise.

"Chris--" Lorelai started, before Chris cut her off.

"No, Lor, just stop, okay?" Chris yelled, "And you know, maybe you were right? I think I am going to go to France with Gigi, because we need to take a break."

"Wait, Chris," Lorelai started, beginning to cry, "Im sorry! I didnt mean to offend you, okay? Please, lets just talk!"

"Look, there is nothing to talk about! I am packing a suitcase when we get back tonight. Then, tomorrow Gigi and I have a flight to catch at 10:00 tomorrow."

"But, Chris--" Lorelai tried again, wiping her tears.

"Like you said, Lor, I shouldnt just send Gigi off to Paris with her nanny. And if you want to talk, we can do when I get back in two weeks." He finished and stormed out of the bathroom, leaving a teary-eyed Lorelai left in the bathroom.

_To be continued..._


	2. Oh, She's Pregnant

**Disclaimer- still don't own it...**

**Author's Note- This chapter takes place around 6 and 1/2 to 7 months after the last one. Chris and Lorelai got eloped, but not in Paris. Also, Gigi is still in Paris with Sherry.**

* * *

Lorelai was sitting on the couch watching an old movie on TV when Chris walked in the front door. He walked over to Lorelai and gently placed a kiss on her lips.

"Hey, hon. How was work?" She asked her husband as she got up to go to the kitchen.

"It was fine," he replied as she walked back to the couch with the phone, "Oh, hey so Sherry is bringing Gigi home from Paris tomorrow."

"I know, you have told me that for the past three days," she laughed, " Anyway I was going to order us Chinese from Al's tonight, is that okay?"

"Uh, sure. But I didn't finish what I was going to tell you. I decided that I am going to surprise them at the airport, so that Sherry won't have to drive all the way out here to Stars Hollow."

"Aww, that's a great idea. So when is there flight getting in tomorrow?" Lorelai asked.

"Sherry said around 3:00, so I am going to leave work at 1:30 and meet them there." Chris said as Lorelai joined him on the couch, phone still in hand.

"Okay. I will leave work early then, to be here when you guys get back." She replied, and then started to dial the phone as she left the room.

* * *

The next day Lorelai left work and got to her house around 2:30. She walked up the stairs to her bedroom and looked through her closet, settling on a t-shirt and jeans. She had just put on her comfier clothes when she heard someone knocking on the front door.

"One second," she yelled running down the stairs to greet her guest.

She reached to open the front door, surprised to see Gigi and Sherry without Chris. But she was even more surprised to see a pregnant Sherry.

"Oh my, what a surprise! Chris was supposed to meet you. Oh well that was also a surprise," suddenly Lorelai stopped, "Sorry for all my blabbering, come in, come in!" She gestured with her hands and moved out of the way to let the two girls in. Sherry went and sat on Lorelai's couch as Gigi ran into Rory's room.

"Oh Lorelai, I'm sorry," apologized Sherry, "I already called Chris. I got our flight times mixed up. If I would have—"

"No, no, it's fine," Lorelai said, deciding to change the subject. "So, uh, Sherry, you're pregnant? How far along are you?"

"I am about six and a half months." Lorelai joined her on the couch.

"Ah, and who is the father? I mean I am pretty sure Chris told me, but I think I forgot." Lorelai said having a slightly bad feeling about what Sherry would say.

"Oh, well Lorelai, I don't know how you would forget! It's Chris' baby." Exclaimed Sherry, as she let out a small laugh.

"Ha, yeah. It must have just slipped my mind." Lorelai replied, followed by a fake laugh. She tried to keep a pleasant look on her face, but inside she was trying to think about what to say to Chris when he got home.

* * *

"Hey, Lor, uh, I'm home," Chris stated, walking in the front door in search of his wife. He knew that after Sherry had come he might have some explaining to do. He saw her sitting on the couch, arms crossed over her chest.

"Chris, do you want to explain to me why Sherry is pregnant, with your child?" Lorelai questioned, trying not to raise her voice.

Chris sat down beside Lorelai on the couch. "Well, Lor, when I went to Paris to drop off Gigi, I thought we were over and you never wanted to see me again. So, one thing lead to another, and we slept together. And it never happened again, it was just a onetime thing."

"Oh my god," Lorelai yelled as tears started to fall down her cheeks, "I can't believe you cheated on me! We had a fight, Chris. Every couple in this world has fights! I can't believe you. And why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, because, I knew you would act like this, Lor. Sherry called me a couple weeks after I came back. We had fixed things and gotten married. I just couldn't ruin that."

Lorelai got off the couch and walked upstairs, Chris following close behind her. "Uh, Chris," She started, crying even more now, "I thought that this time would be different. And right now I don't want to talk, so just leave me alone!" She cried, getting out a duffle bag and throwing some random clothes into it.

"Lor, where are you going?"

"I am going to Sookie's, Chris. And I am probably going to spend the night there, so don't expect to see me home tonight." She finished before running down the stairs and out the front door.

* * *

Lorelai was driving through the streets of Stars Hollow on her way to Sookie's house, when something caught her eye. She stopped in front of the diner and saw Luke inside. He was putting up chairs and putting more ketchup in the containers. She had no idea what possessed her to do so, put she parked her car, and walked through the familiar doors.

* * *

When, Luke heard the bells, he didn't even look up to see who it was. "It's closed." He said as gruffly as possible, trying to get the costumer to go away.

"Luke, it's me." A familiar voice said.

He looked up and saw Lorelai. She had a duffle bag in her hands, and looked as though she had been crying. "Lorelai, what are—"

She cut him off. "Luke, I-I just really need someone to talk to. I was going to go see Sookie, but she has kids and Jackson. And then I remembered a few years ago, before I opened the Dragonfly, when I asked you to loan me some money, and we talked. I know that we aren't in the best of situations right now, but I really just need someone to talk to, Luke."

Luke contemplated for a couple seconds before giving his answer. "Come on," he said, as motioned for her to follow him upstairs.

_To be continued…_


	3. Morning After

****

Disclaimer- I am adding Gilmore Girls to my birthday wishlist, because I still don't have it

**Author's Note- Please review people or I won't keep writing!!**

* * *

Lorelai woke up the next morning and rolled over, trying to go back to sleep. All the sudden her eyes popped open and she realized three things.

First off, she wasn't in her own bed. And she definitely wasn't in her house.

Second, the man still asleep in the strange bed beside her was not Christopher.

The third thing was what scared her the most. She had no clothes on and neither did the man beside her.

Her head started to pound as last night's events started to come back to her.

* * *

She remembered following Luke upstairs to his apartment, and him offering her a drink. They had sat down on his couch, and she had poured out all of her problems with Christopher, while crying and continuing to inhale more alcohol.

After letting out all her feelings, she had told him that she needed to go. So he had walked her all the way to his apartment door before she started to cry hysterically again. He didn't know what else to do, so he put his arm around her and told her it would be alright.

Immediately, Lorelai had clung to his chest, grabbing fists off flannel as she cried. Luke put his other arm around her, feeling awkward about hugging his ex-fiancé.

As she gained control of herself, Lorelai looked up to thank Luke. When she looked up, he looked down at the very same moment, and they were caught in each other's captivating gaze. Without knowing, their faces had slowly drifted towards each other, until their lips were inches apart. Lorelai paused for two seconds before closing the space.

As soon as their lips touched, it was as if the past eight months had never existed. It was as if they had never broken each other's hearts. A wave of emotion fell over the reunited couple. But, when Lorelai tried to deepen the kiss, Luke finally came to his senses.

He pulled away, "Lorelai, we can't do this. You're with him, he's with you. We're over, okay? I'm sorry, but I can't."

"Luke," she cried, "Look, I am terribly sorry for what I put you through. But I need this, okay? I need it badly. And it doesn't matter, because Chris and I are over. Please, Luke, I just need someone to hold me and love me, and right now you're the only one that can."

With that, Luke captured her lips, knowing he couldn't win at a battle against her. This time, when she tried to deepen the kiss, he let her. After taking off Luke's flannel and Lorelai's sweater, they blindly made their way to the bed, loosing clothes along the way.

* * *

Lorelai groaned, realizing she had made a huge mistake. She needed to get up and out, but wasn't sure how without waking Luke up. As she was thinking of an escape plan, she felt the weight of the bed to her left disappear. She then thought that since he was up, she would get up to.

She slowly opened her eyes again and got out of bed covering herself with the sheet. Luke saw her, and even though it was dark, she could tell his face turned fourteen different shades of red. They both stood there awkwardly in that same position for a few minutes, before Lorelai decided to say something.

"Uh, well, I uh better get, um, my—"she managed to get out pointing at the mess of clothing left on the floor from the night before.

"Oh, uh, yeah," He mumbled, starting to blush again, "Uh, you can go change, in uh the bathroom." He pointed towards the door behind her.

"Uh, thanks," She replied, and gathered the pile of her clothes.

When she finished putting on all the clothes in the pile, she realized one thing was still missing, her shirt. She remembered the overnight bag she had brought, but it was still downstairs in the jeep. _'Crap, I am such an idiot!'_ she thought. She slowly opened the door, hoping Luke was still in the apartment. Luckily, he was.

"Hey, uh, Luke," she stepped out of the bathroom, trying to cover herself with her arms, "Do you think I might, uh, could borrow a t-shirt. I, uh, can't find mine, and, um, I have a bag in my car, but I just need to get down there."

"Oh, yeah sure," he replied, scratching the back of his head. He went over to a drawer and looked through. Settling on a light gray one that was a little small for him, he threw it at her.

"Thanks," she smiled, pulling it on over her head. She grabbed the rest of her stuff and went out his apartment door, neither saying another word.

* * *

As soon as Lorelai got into the jeep, she drove straight to the Dragonfly. She changed into a random shirt she brought in the back of the jeep. Then she hurried inside to find her best friend.

She made her way into the kitchen, where Sookie and Michel were fighting about something useless. "Hey Sookie, I need to talk to you for a second," she said motion towards her office.

* * *

"Oh my god! You did what?" Sookie shrieked. Lorelai couldn't tell if Sookie was happy or mad.

"Shh, someone will hear you, and yes I slept with Luke last night," she exclaimed.

"Well, why?" Her friend asked, bubbling over with excitement.

"Well, yesterday afternoon, Sherry and Gigi came back from Paris. And get this, Sherry was pregnant! So, I asked her who the father of the baby was, and she said Chris. It turns out that when Chris left, he thought we were over, so they slept together. Anyway, when Chris came home last night we had a big fight. I had gotten some stuff together and I was heading to your house when I saw Luke. It made me sad so I went in and we talked. Then, I kissed him and you know the rest. Oh, god I can't believe I did this I am so stupid!"

Lorelai was mentally slapping her head many times, while Sookie was jumping for joy on the inside.

_To be continued..._


	4. Finding Things Out

**Disclaimer: I own this story and all the DVD's-- but that's all.**

**Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update. This chapter's pretty short too, but it had to be. Review, review!!**

* * *

Lorelai sat on the couch in her living room with the latest issue of _Cosmo_ in her lap. She had plenty of junk food around her too. It was the perfect relaxation day, but her mind was replaying the last three and a half weeks in her head.

She had come home from the inn, after the night with Luke. Chris wasn't there, so she thought he was just at work. But, he never showed up that night, or the next or the one after that. In fact, Chris didn't come home until 6 days after the fight.

Of course, when he had gotten home, he decided to act as if nothing had happened. Lorelai couldn't tell him their marriage was over either, because that would lead to her telling him that she slept with Luke. So, she just ignored him and talked to him for the least amount of time she could. That is what she had done for the last 2 weeks.

The last four mornings though, Lorelai had been getting sick. She would wake up and just run into the bathroom and puke. The first two days, she just thought she had gotten food poisoning from something she ate.

But, when she had continued to get sick the following mornings and ate an apple, a dreadful thought popped into her head, the thought that she was pregnant. She didn't want to be pregnant either. She had only been married for 5 months and her marriage was in a terrible place right now. And, on top of that, she had cheated on her husband with her ex fiancé.

'_Oh, no. No, no, no! This can't be happening.' _She thought to herself. She couldn't be pregnant with Luke's baby. She needed to find out if she was pregnant. But, of course, she couldn't do it in Stars Hollow. The people were all too nosy. She would have to go to the hospital, but she needed someone to go with her. She thought about Sookie, but sometimes she could get a little too excited. The only person she could trust was Rory, so that is who she called.

* * *

She played with the hem of her sweater as the phone was ringing, thinking about how to break the news to her daughter. "Hey mom, what's up?" Rory greeted, interrupting her thoughts.

"Hey hon, what are you doing today?" She replied, trying not to give how she was feeling away.

"Well, I just finished my last class for today, so nothing. Why?"

"Um, I was wondering if you would, uh, meet me at the hospital in Hartford." She replied, knowing her daughter would freak out.

She was right. "What, mom? Are you sick or something? What is wrong –"

"Rory, honey," she said, trying to calm her daughter down, "I'm not sick. I-I just think I'm, uh, pregnant."

"Oh my god, mom. Well, yeah I guess I can go to the hospital with you. I just don't know why you just can't take the test here."

"First off, I don't want the prying eyes of Stars Hollow to think I might be pregnant unless I actually am. And I need to know how far along I am, for safety reasons," She added, lying smoothly. She didn't need anyone know about the "Luke incident".

"Okay, I'll be home in one hour," Rory said before hanging up and walking into her apartment.

* * *

After the girls had arrived at the hospital, Lorelai had talked a doctor into letting her take a test. After she had finished, the doctor had told Lorelai to wait outside until the results were in. Both Lorelai and Rory had sat outside, neither one saying a word, until the doctor came out.

"Lorelai Gilmore," she said, reading the chart, "I am Dr. Green. Come have a seat in my office." Dr. Green said disappearing in the door she came out of.

Slowly Lorelai and Rory hesitantly made their way through the same door. Dr. Green motioned for them to take a seat across from where she sat at her desk.

"Well, I have the results from your pregnancy test," she said flipping through a couple of papers before she settled on the right one, "Well, congratulations, Ms. Gilmore, you're pregnant." She smiled as both of the Gilmore girls' mouths dropped open.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**If you want me to continue writing the story, then REVIEW!!!!!!**


	5. Who's Baby?

**Disclaimer: I give up, I never will own it...**

**Author's Note- Keep the reviews coming.. it keeps me writing!!**

* * *

"_Well, I have the results from your pregnancy test," she said flipping through a couple of papers before she settled on the right one, "Well, congratulations, Ms. Gilmore, you're pregnant." She smiled as both of the Gilmore girls' mouths dropped open_.

"Ha, that's great. Uh, Rory, you're gonna be a big sister," Lorelai broke the silence, trying to hide the fact that the news was a little horrifying.

Of course, Rory knew her mom better than that. She knew her mom wouldn't want to be pregnant this early in her marriage, but she was still a little confused. She had the feeling her mom was hiding something from her.

Lorelai continued as silence fell over the room once again. "So, er, Dr. Green, exactly how far along am I?" She tried to ask sneakily.

"Not very long, actually, your only 3 weeks into your pregnancy." Lorelai's face turned white when she had finished the sentence. Rory thought her mom had seen a ghost. She made a mental note to ask her about it on the way out of the office.

Dr. Green, on the other hand, just thought Lorelai was worried because of her age. "Ms. Gilmore, there is nothing to worry about. As long as you maintain a healthy diet and get plenty of rest you'll be fine. I can also give some prenatal vitamins today."

Lorelai tried to act a little calmer. "Thanks Dr. Green that would be wonderful."

"Okay," She said, looking through some drawers next to her desk, "Ah, I have some right her. Go speak to the lady at the front desk and make an appointment for a few weeks from now." She finished, handing Lorelai a bag with the vitamins and a few pamphlets.

"Thanks again, Dr. Green," Lorelai said, following her daughter towards the front desk.

* * *

As soon as the Gilmore girls got outside of the hospital Rory grabbed her mom's wrist and pulled her to the side. "Why are you so upset about being pregnant? One minute you're at least a tiny bit happy, and the next minute you looked like you were so worried you could have thrown up. I know you mom; you're hiding something from me."

Lorelai couldn't hide her secret from her daughter any longer. "I don't think this baby is your dad's," She mumbled quietly.

"What?"

"I said, I don't think your dad is the father of this baby." She repeated, louder this time.

"What are you saying, mom?" Rory asked, confused, "I mean, who else's could it be?"

"Luke's," Lorelai blurted out, causing Rory to go in shock.

Rory recovered quickly. "Mom, this is crazy talk. You guys broke up months ago. There is no way this baby is his."

"But Rory, I think it is," Lorelai started, playing with the hem of her shirt, "There is something I need to tell you, but you need to promise not to say anything to anyone, okay?"

"Yeah, okay mom, what's up?" Her daughter asked anxiously.

"Well, do you remember around 3 and a half weeks ago when Gigi came back from Paris with Sherry?" Rory nodded before Lorelai continued, "When Sherry came to the house to drop off Gigi. Chris was supposed to meet them, but she got the flight time mixed up. Anyway, she shows up pregnant. So, me being all nosy, I asked her who the father was. And it's Chris' baby! So, when Chris got home we had a big fight and I was so upset that I packed a bag and left. And I was just going to go to Sookie's, but instead I was stupid and went to Luke's. I just wanted to talk, but one thing led to another, and I guess we didn't use anything because now I am freaking pregnant!" Lorelai cried.

"Mom, you know you are going to have to tell Luke, right?" Rory asked, trying to comfort her mother.

"Yeah, I guess. But—"

Rory cut her off, "No buts, you need to tell him today, okay?"

"Fine, can I use your cell phone?"

Rory looked at her mom crazily. "You are not going to tell him over the phone!"

"Chill, hon, I was going to ask him to meet me somewhere." She held out her hand, as Rory handed over her phone. "Thanks."

She dialed the familiar number as Rory watched. After two rings, someone answered.

"Luke's," Said the gruff voice.

"Hey, Luke, it's Lorelai. Can you take a break I really need to talk to you?" Lorelai asked nervously.

"Uh, yeah, sure. Um, where to you want to talk?" He asked confused.

"There's this little bakery in Hartford…"

* * *

Lorelai pulled up at the same time Luke's truck did. She got out of her jeep, smoothing her skirt down and getting more nervous by the second.

She walked met Luke at the door and he motioned for her to go first. They sat down at a little table next to the window.

"So, you wanted to talk. What's up?" Luke asked, breaking the silence.

Lorelai fidgeted in her seat. "I don't really know how to tell you this, but here it goes," Lorelai took a deep breath before saying the two dreadful words, "I'm pregnant."

_To be continued…_


	6. Author's Note

**Hey guys!**

**First off, I want to say I am really sorry fo not updating, but the documents thing on my computer has been down.**

**It just started back up, so the next chapter will be up either tomorrow or saturday, but it may be a little short.**

**Anyway, I hope you keep reading and reviewing...**

**Thanks,**

**Peco**


	7. This Is Great, No Wait, It's Bad

**Disclaimer- I own this story line and thats about all**

**Author's Note- Thank you guys for waiting! This chapter is short, like I said, but hopefully the next one will be longer.**

**PLEASE REVIEW... it's what keeps me writing! **

* * *

**Chapter 6: This Is Great, No Wait, It's Bad **

"_So, you wanted to talk. What's up?" Luke asked, breaking the silence._

_Lorelai fidgeted in her seat. "I don't really know how to tell you this, but her it goes," Lorelai took a deep breath before saying those two dreadful words, "I'm pregnant."_

It took a few seconds for Luke to respond, his facial expression unreadable. "Look, Lorelai, if this is just some sort of closure on our relationship," he stated, clearly getting angry, "I don't want to hear it. I don't care that you are having a baby with this guy. I mean, I knew that¾"

"Luke!" Lorelai nearly yelled, trying to get his attention, "Obviously you didn't understand me. I am pregnant with your baby."

Luke stared at Lorelai not knowing what to say, "Wow, uh, this is great."

Lorelai smiled.

"No, wait this is bad," he saw Lorelai's face fall before clarifying, "I mean, this is great for me, because, you know I am going to be a father. But, bad for you because you're, uh, married. To someone that's not me." He added.

For once, Lorelai did not know what to say. She stared at Luke not knowing what to do, before asking. "So, what are we going to do?"

"Well, you can't really hide being pregnant, so you will have to tell everyone, including the whole town. Although I have no clue how you will do that."

Lorelai hadn't thought of that. How would they react when they found out she was pregnant with Luke's baby? She knew they would be somewhat happy, but she would have to tell them about the cheating part. That would sure be the scandal.

And she would have to tell Chris. She knew he would hate her for it. He would for sure leave. Although, she was pretty positive she didn't want him around when she was having someone else's baby.

She knew she was stuck though. And there was no way she could lie herself out of this one.

"I don't know, Luke. This is a really confusing ordeal. I just don't know how I am going to do it."

"Well, I guess you could just act like it's his¾"

Lorelai leaned over and kissed him. "What was that for?" He asked confused.

"It means that I want this baby to be yours. It is yours, so people will just have to know it's yours. I know there will be consequences that effect both of us, but we will just have to deal. End of story. Well, except one thing. How will we tell the town?"

"We could tell them at the town meeting?" Luke suggested, shrugging his shoulders.

* * *

"Rory, how am I supposed to tell him?" Lorelai questioned her daughter over the phone. After her lunch with Luke, she had left and called Rory on her way back to Stars Hollow.

"I don't know. There's no easy way." Rory replied.

"Ugh," Lorelai complained, "You're the smart one. You go to Yale! How can you not know?"

"Hey, they don't teach you how to tell your husband that you're pregnant with another man's baby. And also tell him that you cheated on him," Rory added.

"Ha, well, I can't hide it. Not for very long anyway. I mean he is going to be suspicious when I start to get really fat. I just want to get it over with. You know?"

"Yeah it's probably the best way. But, if you need some comforting after the fact, I will come over, okay?" Rory said, trying to cheer up her mother.

"Thanks, Rory. I may have to take you up on that," She pulled into the driveway, "Okay, hon, I'm home, so I will call you later and tell you how it went."

"Okay. Bye mom."

"Bye, sweets," She hung up the phone, dreading the talk she was about to have with her husband.

* * *

Chris got out of his car when he reached the Gilmore house. He suspected tonight would be like most others, Lorelai completely ignoring him.

He walked inside, and Lorelai was sitting at her usual spot on the couch watching TV. He was surprised when Lorelai turned around and talked to him.

"Chris, I need to tell you something." Lorelai said coldly.

"Yeah sure, Lor, what is it?" Chris asked, finally happy she was talking.

"I'm pregnant," And before he could reply she added, "with Luke's baby." The expression on his face made her wince inside.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Remember- the more reviews i get, the faster the next chapter will be out!**


	8. Choices and an Ultimatum

**Disclaimer- I do not own Gilmore Girls, unless you count this story**

**Author's Note- Thanks for the reviews! I think I may only do one or two more chapters of this story, and then write a sequel. But please review and tell me what you think of the chapter!!**

* * *

"_Chris, I need to tell you something." Lorelai said coldly._

"_Yeah sure, Lor, what is it?" Chris asked, finally happy she was talking._

"_I'm pregnant," And before he could reply she added, "with Luke's baby." The expression on his face made her wince inside._

"What do you mean you're pregnant with Luke's baby?" He yelled, "You broke up with him like a year ago! You would have had his baby already! What is it you're hiding from me?"

"Well, uh, Chris--"

"Just spit it out, Lor." He shouted, making Lorelai start to tear up.

"Okay! I slept with Luke." She confessed.

"When?" He asked, his voice still rising.

"When I found out you had got Sherry pregnant," she yelled, "I was really hurt and I just needed someone to talk to."

"You couldn't have talked to Sookie?"

"Chris, you did the same exact thing to me! He was there for me, okay? It just turned into something else. And it's not even his fault, so don't blame him. Blame me, I kissed him first!" Lorelai yelled, not believing what she just said.

Chris didn't believe it either. "Fine, since you want to be with Luke and have his baby, fine! But, I can't be in this relationship anymore, Lor. It's too much drama. You and this crazy town."

Lorelai was outraged. "First off, Chris, don't ever insult this town. They took me and Rory in. And what other choice do I have, anyways?"

"You could have an abortion. Get rid of the baby, and I'll stay." He stated simply.

Lorelai could not believe what he just said. She was over the top mad at him. "Get the hell out of my house Chris. I never want to see or hear from you ever again." She said, and stormed upstairs as her soon-to-be ex-husband left the house.

* * *

Lorelai had déjà vu. She was in the exact same position she had been about four weeks ago.

She was sitting in her jeep across from Luke's diner. Except for this time she was the one who had done wrong. She was the one who cheated. But she was still the one who ran to her ex.

She knew she had to go in. She wasn't sure what she wanted, though. The only thing on her mind right now was telling the town. And she had to have Luke with her. She would have to go in and tell him that he would have to go to the meeting tonight. They couldn't hide the secret for very long.

The other part of Lorelai knew she wanted to be with Luke. She obviously was still deeply in love with him. She wanted to have the perfect family with him. You know, dad, mom, brother, sister, dog, and cat. It sounded good to her. But what about him? She needed to know.

* * *

The bells above the diner chimed as Lorelai walked in. To her surprise, Luke, walked up to her and asked, "Hey, uh, are you ready to go to the meeting?" She knew Luke hated them, so why was he so eager to go?

"Yeah, but I need to talk to you first." Lorelai said.

"But we'll be late if we don't go right now." Luke contradicted.

Why was he acting so strange? He use to despise going to them. Even when they were together, she had to force him to go. "Luke this is really important." She said, pouting a little.

He gave in easily. "Okay, what is it?"

"Luke, I told Chris about being pregnant when he got home." She confessed.

"What did he say?"

"He basically got really mad and told me that if I wanted him to stay, then I would have to get an abortion." She choked out.

Luke's face started to get really red out of anger. "That son of a-"

Lorelai stopped him. "Luke don't get all angry. I would never do that. So I told him to get out of my house and that I never wanted to see or hear from him again."

Luke nodded and Lorelai started again. "But, that's not what I came to tell you. I came to tell you that I am still in love with you. Honestly, I am pretty sure I never stopped."

"Lorelai, I-" He started before Lorelai cut him off again.

"Luke, right now, I am not sure if I can be with you just yet. I mean, I'm not even divorced yet. But I do want to be with you, okay. I want to be that family. But, I just need a little time." She finished, anxious to see what he would say.

"Okay, I understand." He replied simply.

They both stood in an awkward silence for a few seconds before Luke spoke up. "So, you ready to go tell the town?" He asked nodding toward the door.

Lorelai nodded and walked out as he followed.

* * *

Lorelai and Luke walked into Miss Patty's. They were late, so everyone watched them walk in together, some whispering to their neighbors. The two walked up and sat in two seats on the front row.

After Taylor quieted the crowd down, he began again, talking about some stupid new law on the lights near the gazebo. Lorelai started to drone him out. She was way too worried about what the town would say about her being pregnant. She was even worried about how they would tell.

After about ten or fifteen minutes, Luke nudged her. This was his way of telling her that it was about time to tell everyone the news.

"Is there anything else you want to discuss, people?" Taylor asked the crowd.

Lorelai took a deep breath. "Um, I need to tell everyone something." Lorelai said quietly.

"Well, what is it?"

Lorelai stood up and faced the town. "I-I-I'm pregnant," The crowd gasped at her, "And-"

"Oh my, there's more?" Babette's scratchy voice was heard through the crowd.

This time Luke stood up. "And I am the father." The crowd gasped again, but this time things were being said throughout the room until Taylor's gavel was heard.

Lorelai and Luke turned to face him. "People, people, settle down. I know how you two can fix this," Lorelai eyed Luke, "You will just have to get married."

"Huh?" Luke and Lorelai said in unison.

_To be continued…_

**

* * *

**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	9. Finally

**Disclaimer- I own this story, and the baby in Lorelai's tummy.**

**Author's Note- Yes, this chapters short. And this story is offically finished. But if you want me to write a sequel, you need to tell me. If you don't, then I guess this story is over for good...**

**Also--- REVIEW!!!**

* * *

_Lorelai stood up and faced the town. "I-I-I'm pregnant," The crowd gasped at her, "And-"_

"_Oh my, there's more?" Babette's scratchy voice was heard through the crowd._

_This time Luke stood up. "And I am the father." The crowd gasped again, but this time things were being said throughout the room until Taylor's gavel was heard._

_Lorelai and Luke turned to face him. "People, people, settle down. I know how you two can fix this," Lorelai eyed Luke, "You will just have to get married."_

"_Huh?" Luke and Lorelai said in unison._

* * *

It had been three days since the heated discussion at the town meeting. Lorelai and Luke had both been startled at the Taylor's orders. Of course, the whole town thought it was a wonderful idea. They always wanted the cutest couple of Stars Hollow to get hitched.

But Luke had other plans. He stood up, and told everyone that he was not going to be forced into some marriage because he and Lorelai were expecting. At first, Lorelai was glad he said what he said. Then she started to feel hurt and upset. She felt like he was saying to the town that they were never going to be together. And Lorelai kind of wanted to be with Luke, she just needed time.

After the meeting, Lorelai said bye to Luke before heading home. She ran up to her room, flopped down on her bed, and began to cry. She thought that Luke had wanted to be with her too. It sure felt like it at the diner.

Two mornings later, Lorelai got divorce papers in the mail. She signed them right there at her mailbox, then stuck them back in. She wanted the marriage to end as soon as possible.

She stayed in her house for the next few days. She had ignored everyone's phone calls except for Rory's. Which, of course, on one of the Friday nights she needed her daughter's support the most, she couldn't make it. And she knew she had to tell her parents tonight at dinner so she could feel a little relieved. She just wasn't looking forward to it.

* * *

She pulled into the driveway of her parent's mansion. She would only have to survive two and a half hours, then she could leave.

She took a deep breath and rang the door bell. A few minutes later, the door opened and the maid shut it behind her. She walked into the living room where Richard and Emily were sitting.

"Ah, Lorelai, I didn't know you were here." Her father said.

"Well, where's Christopher tonight, Lorelai. He's your husband. He should at least have the decency to show up for dinner." Emily complained. Lorelai had a feeling this would be a long night.

"Now, Emily-" Richard warned his wife.

"Um, mom, dad, there's something I need to tell you."

"Yes?" Richard asked.

"Chris and I aren't together anymore."

"Dear god, Lorelai, what did you do this time?" Emily asked, obviously mad about their break up.

"Mom, this time I actually did something," Lorelai chuckled, while her mom looked bewildered, "Chris cheated on me, so, ha get this, I slept with Luke. And now I'm pregnant." Her parents looked at her confused.

It wasn't long though before Emily said something. "Lorelai, I can't believe you would do such a thing. You are always making the wrong choices. I can not believe that you actually went bake to that filthy diner man."

"Mom, don't you talk about Luke that way! And I make decisions that are good for me. I don't make decisions to make me look good to everyone around me. You know what? I am still in love with him. And I am going to be with him, and raise this child with him. And you can't have a say in it, Mom, because you don't control my life!" She finished, running out of the house crying.

Right then it hit her. She needed Luke. It didn't matter what he said at the town meeting. She wanted to be with him, and nobody could stop her. Because she would finally be happy again.

* * *

Luke had finished putting up all the chairs and stools in the diner, when he noticed a familiar jeep parking outside the diner. He quickly dropped the rag in his hand and ran outside to greet her.

"Hey, what are you doing here? I thought you had dinner with your parents on Friday's," He said, noticing that she looked as though she had been crying.

"I did. But, everything blew up in my face. Then it just hit me. I needed to be with the person that I am in love with and want to be with. So, here I am, with you." She smiled.

He didn't need to say anything else. He just gently grabbed her waist and pulled her in for a sweet kiss. Lorelai gently wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him back.

'_I finally have everything I need.'_ She thought, smiling inside.

**

* * *

**

**FINISHED!!**


	10. AN

**Hi everyone! I hoped you guys all liked my story.**

**I just wanted to tell you all that I might not write a sequel to this story, since only 1 person wants me to.**

**The offer is still up, but I just thought I would tell everyone that.**

**Thanks,**

**Peco**


	11. author note

**Hi again everyone! **

**I have decided to write a sequel, thanks to all the awesome people who reviewed.**

**I** **will probably have the chapter up in a week or two.**

**-Peco**


End file.
